Carousel
by cimplo
Summary: Katanya, setiap tengah malam selalu ada seorang anak yang menaiki komidi putar.
**Carousel**

 **.**

 **.**

Katanya, setiap tengah malam selalu ada seorang anak yang menaiki komidi putar.

 **Ansatsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Terasaka entah harus merasa bahagia atau tidak. Dia baru saja diterima sebagai _security_ malam sebuah taman hiburan. Kuliahnya yang membutuhkan banyak biaya membuatnya mau tak mau mencari penghasilan tambahan. Security pun tak masalah. Tapi sialnya, dia diberi tugas ekstra untuk patroli sampai tengah malam. Konon desas-desus pegawai yang bekerja disana bilang, setiap tengah malam selalu ada seorang anak yang menaiki komidi putar.

"Ah sial kau Maehara, jangan bercanda." Terasaka merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar ocehan pemuda berambut oranye kecoklatan itu.

"Hahahah, Kau takut Terasaka?" Renyah tawanya mengganggu telinga Terasaka. Mendecih kemudian. "Tch. Siapa bilang. Tapi—dia manusia kan?"

"Ah—kalau itu..." Maehara, pemuda yang sudah lama part time menjadi penjaga tiket—tersenyum miring kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau kau tanya langsung?" Senyum penuh aura menantang. Dan Terasaka hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya kasar.

 _Sial!_

* * *

 **Pos Security—Jum'at 23.30**

Tangan kekar itu sesekali goyah membuat tulisannya mencuat keluar garis. _Ah!_ Tersadar akan kecerobohannya. Terasaka mengucek matanya kemudian. Uh-Oh laporan kuliahnya masih kurang satu sampai dua baris lagi. Oke-bagus. Mengecek jam yang menggantung di ruangan. Setengah jam lagi ya... gumamnya.

Meneguk sekali, dua kali, sampai tiga kali, kopi yang sudah mendingin di meja. Jantungnya tak bisa tenang terkait desas-desus itu. _Aaaaah Tuhaaan! Aku butuh uang! Tapi masa harus seperti uji nyali juga!_ Terasaka mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Kemudian melirik lagi laporan kuliahnya.

"Ah peduli setan! Hantu manapun tak bisa menghalangiku kuliah!" Terasaka dengan tekadnya lalu mengambil senter dengan sigap. Bersiap patroli.

Udara malam begitu menusuk. Lampu-lampu wahana masih menyala sebagian. Mengamati satu persatu. Degup jantungnya masih tak bisa mereda normal. Apalagi saat langkah itu membawanya ke tempat komidi putar yang berada sedikit di ujung. Agak aneh juga, kenapa itu diletakkan diujung—bukan ditengah area. Tapi itu tak dipikirkannya lagi. Ia lebih memikirkan, takut kalau-kalau...

 _Ting—tring—tring—Lalala~Trang—trang-trang~Lalala_

 _Astaga! Itu nada komidi putar!_ Terasaka merasakan nafasnya tertahan. Pelipisnya meluncurkan sebiji keringat cepat. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Gemetar. Ia ragu harus mendekat atau tidak. Beruntung disampingnya berdiri sebuah wahana bergedung, wahana istana cermin. Terasaka mengintip dari balik tembok wahana itu.

Dilihatnya komidi putar itu benar-benar berputar! Jantungnya makin memompa darah dengan kecepatan super. Tunggu—dia harus memastikan satu hal lagi. Ada seorang anak! Ada! Dan Ia menaiki wahana itu!

 _Sial! Desus itu benar!_

 _Ckrek_

Malam itu Terasaka hanya memfoto kejadian gila yang ia alami. Ia masih tidak sanggup jika harus mendekati sosok yang menaiki wahana itu. Kakinya sudah seperti _jelly_ tak sanggup melangkah. Tetapi dipaksakannya. Untuk kembali—ke pos jaga—mengambil laporan kuliahnya lalu pulang secepatnya dengan kendaraan roda dua yang ia bawa.

* * *

"Maehara! Ini gila!"

"Apa hah? Kau bolos kuliah eh? Ini masih siang omong-omong." Maehara sedang _menyeruput vanilla milkshake_ nya. Jam istirahat 12.30.

"Kuliahku ditiadakan, itu tidak penting tapi. Sial! Desus itu benar!"  
Mata Maehara malah mengkilat senang,

"Oww kau bertemu _dengannya_ semalam?" Nadanya terdengar sarkastik.

"Dengannya?"

"Yep. Anak kecil itu?" Kembali menyeruput minumannya. "Seperti apa rupanya?"

"Entahlah—aku terlalu takut, jadi aku hanya memfotonya dari kejauhan. Itupun belum kulihat lagi hasilnya."

 _Pfft_ Mendengus tertahan, "Kau sepenakut itu heh?" Maehara mengejeknya.

"Heh, coba saja kau yang di posisiku." Terasaka menyalak. Tidak terima dibilang penakut. Toh itu hari pertamanya jaga. Siapa juga yang tidak takut hari pertama tiba-tiba disuguhi aksi horror secara langsung didepan mata.

"Ya, ya, mana sini lihat fotonya." Tangan si oranye kecoklatan itu menengadah, "Ini dia." Terasaka memberikan ponselnya.

Maehara membelalak sempurna, "Ini...!"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
